Natsume Not So Hyuuga
by Vongola Princessa
Summary: Wherein Mikoto gives birth to twins and Itachi is delightfully pleased to have two younger brothers; Fugaku is not amused. Because Natsume had all the right bearings of an Uchiha (in which Natsume Hyuuga is reborn with another chance). In one life, he was a Hyuuga, in this life, he will be an Uchiha. [Gakuen Alice x Naruto]
1. Chapter 1

**Natsume Not So Quite Hyuuga**

Wherein Mikoto gives birth to twins and Itachi is delightfully pleased to have two younger brothers; Fugaku is not amused.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Natsume lived a short life. Full, but short nonetheless.

He married the love of his life right out of high school and supported his children as the Alice Academy principal. Together with his wife, they reformed the school and saved her best friend (they proceeded to attend the wedding of a brilliant inventor and veterinarian).

Short life it was (most likely due to his Alice type and usage in his childhood), but full of love and discoveries as well.

He'd like to think he left his family in good hands. After all, his polka dots was a fairly good mother (and wife, though he would never say it to her face).

For what it's worth, he thought he kind of deserved an early death. Life after the academy was almost too good to be true; he was a murderer at only 10 years old and accomplished hundreds of missions.

So when Hyuuga Natsume closed his eyes for the last time surrounded by his loved ones, Uchiha Natsume was welcomed to the world.

Maybe some higher being in the world decided he didn't actually deserve an early death. Natsume wasn't religious or anything, but growing up in a ninja family seemed pretty cool (after all, he didn't read all that manga for no reason).

Because Natsume had all the right bearings of an Uchiha (in which Natsume Hyuuga is reborn with another chance).

* * *

Um so... I have been incredibly busy with school and I promised myself I would finish **A Glass Shoe** so I definitely definitely will be updating that as soon as I can. I would like to thank everyone sooo much for their support with **AGS** , and I'm not too sure if this story will be further developed since I'm still working on **AGS**! Based off responses on this fic (THE GAKUEN ALICE FANDOM IS NOT THE SAME SINCE ANYMORE I'M SO EMO ABOUT THAT) I may or may not be updating who knows.

Anyways, lots of luv to u all!


	2. Chapter 2

**Natsume Not So Hyuuga**

Wherein Mikoto gives birth to twins and Itachi is delightfully pleased to have two younger brothers; Fugaku is not amused.

* * *

 **ONE**

Fugaku thought the he was blessed, he and Mikoto had three, healthy sons.

Itachi's mind grew by bounds and leaps, immediately marking himself as a young genius. The twins were an interesting pair... Sasuke, the younger half, was everything he expected a baby to be and more. Itachi was an oddly compliant babe, never fussy or rambunctious, so raising Sasuke, who actually acted like a normal baby, was refreshing for once.

And then there was Natsume.

He was an odd mixture of both Sasuke and Itachi, complacent at times, but acted up every now and then with Sasuke. Though, Fugaku thought, warily eyeing the babe draped across Itachi's lap, he swore Natsume only acted up out of genuine spite and humor. Fugaku didn't know how, but he knew Natsume understood a lot more than he led on and purposely used that to his advantage to prank the Uchiha household.

And no, Fugaku isn't just thinking that because Natsume was found as his desk, ink splattered, minutes after Fugaku told Itachi to study instead of playing with the twins!

Fugaku loved all his sons equally, even if they were a little red eyed devil set on embarrassing the clan.

Speaking of the child, Fugaku lifted the small babe from the crib, his eyes wide full of curiosity. Fugaku knew Natsume was smart, maybe not intuitively like Itachi, but his eyes were wise. Or his eyes were just crimson and not the typical black or sharingan red Fugaku was used to seeing in Uchihas. Natsume's burnt sienna eyes are an anomaly in the clan, it was rumored that the Mikoto picked him off the street.

But Fugaku was there when Mikoto grew round, homing twin babes. He was there when two tufts of jet black hair found a new home in her arms. He was there when Natsume said his first words, mama.

As Natsume tilted his head and stared deep into Fugaku eyes, all Fugaku could see were traces of Mikoto. From the high bridge of his nose to the sharp, cat-like eyes, Natsume couldn't be anyone else's child but his and Mikoto's.

"Papa!"

A small smile graced Fugaku's lips. Twins were a surprise, but a loved one nonetheless.

* * *

"Natsu!" Sasuke shouted as he raced down the hall, biting the dust of his elder twin.

"Sasu-chan!" Baited said twin who stuck his tongue out behind him. "Can you keep up?" His free laughter echoed behind him as he tumbled out the door into the clan training grounds.

Natsume liked Sasuke; he reminded him of Ruka and Youichi. Though Natsume understood that this second life completely deviated from his first, he still appreciated the little reminders of his first home.

As he completed a back handspring into what he knew would be Itachi and papa training, he wondered if he would ever meet someone like Mikan again. Natsume shook the thought of loving someone the same way, but he hoped to find someone with the same friendship for before they were married, they were best friends. Plus, he was only six years old right now anyways, right now girls were icky.

"Now, now Natsume, what did father say about interrupting my private training?" Came Itachi's familiar drawl.

Natsume looked up to see his father's scowling face and Itachi's amused one. "To do so as many times as I could?"

"Natsu- geez, have you always been this fast?" Sasuke panted behind him.

Natsume smirked at his younger twin, "Have you always been this slow?"

It was freeing acting like a child for once. In his past life, his childhood was cut short with the discovery of his Fire Alice. As his missions continued, his Alice dwindled away his life- the chakra of this world was so unlike the Alice. Chakra felt like a warm blanket wrapping him up, it felt like home. Though he was young, he and Sasuke were already training to become ninjas.

This time, he would complete missions with honor for the village and the clan.

* * *

Natsume relished in the little moments he had with his parents.

He knew Fugaku was a stick in the mud, but that didn't stop him from enjoying what he could with real parents. Fugaku was like Jinno- tsundere twins. Though the clan head came off as cold and unforgiving, there was no doubt that his three sons held a soft spot in his heart. Mikoto was everything Karou wasn't: elegant and classy. His mothers in both lives were graceful in their own way and a bit snarky.

So as he enjoyed the tea and quiet hum of cicadas with his mother or sat quietly in his father's office reading manga, Natsume felt an odd sense of peace and renewal.

It reminded him of his children.

They would scramble into his lap as he worked in the principal's office for nap time, avoiding Mikan's attempt at getting them to study. Or sometimes, they would ask to brush Mikan's hair at night, and he would watch by the door, his favorite people all in one room.

The past is in the past, and Natsume knew that he passed in his previous life letting his children know they were loved and cared for.

Mikan would want him to appreciate his new life, and he discovered it wasn't that hard to with Itachi as an older brother, Sasuke as a twin, Fugaku and Mikoto for parents, and the village as his family.

* * *

I dunno where I'm going with this, but actual plot may or may not be coming, most likely not. I sort of enjoy writing the drabble/vignette style, adds a simplistic tone that's sorta dreamy. Um as for the ages, make that up. I'M JUST HERE FOR A GOOD TIME!

School is rough, I'm sorry for no new updates on AGS :( I have family plans for Spring Break, but hopefully I can upload something!


	3. Chapter 3

**Natsume Not So Hyuuga**

Wherein Mikoto gives birth to twins and Itachi is delightfully pleased to have two younger brothers; Fugaku is not amused.

* * *

 **TWO**

When Mikoto learned she was having twins, she almost killed Fugaku for making her go through pregnancy once more with two times the pain, two times the cravings, and two times the roundness (because yes, she decided, that's how it worked). She broke his arm instead.

When Mikoto told Itachi he would be an older brother, she almost cried at the wonder and happiness ion his face A look of determination blazed in his coal eyes as he solemnly placed a tiny palm on her blossoming stomach and told her he would protect his younger brothers with his life and be the best big brother ever. She believed him.

When Mikoto met Kushina in the streets of Konoha with nearly identical baby bumps, she almost waddled away because she knew Kushina would make fun of her larger bump of twins and tousled hair. They promised their children would grow up to be the best of friends as they were as well. She would never forget their promise.

And when Mikoto finally gave birth to twin baby boys, she almost forgot to breathe. Her two boys were utterly beautiful and perfect in every way. From their wrinkles toes to pinched faces, Mikoto knew there was so much more inside her once again. She would love them until the day she died (and after that too).

* * *

It was official, Natsume hated Uchiha Shisui. Something about that happy-go-lucky ninja reminded him of his semi-arch nemesis, Andou Tsubasa, from his previous life. Natsume could feel his eye twitch as the idiot cajoled around Itachi and put an arm around his brother's shoulder.

Itachi was _his_ and _Sasuke's_ , no one else's.

How in the world did that idiot become a ninja was beyond Natsume. Shisui was even garnering a nickname for himself, Shunshin no Shisui, but if Natsume had his way, it would have been something along the lines of Shinjimae no Shisui (Shisui of the Dead/Hell) or Baka no Shisui (Shisui the Idiot). Natsume's eye twitched again.

Even Shisui's annoying laughter reminded him of the shadow user.

Though when Shisui offered to help Itachi teach Natsume and Sasuke how to wield kunai and shurikan, Natsume wasn't one to say no to learning more cool ninja tricks.

"Natsu-chan, you have such good precision! Aw, you're making me so proud," Shisui bent over and attempted to pinch Natsume's cheek, but it was quickly avoided with a flick of a shurikan. The teen pouted and shunshined behind the young boy, capturing him in his arms and hoisting him up in the air.

Natsume attempted to squirm out of his annoying cousin's arm, but was held tight in the iron grip. He mentally groaned, Natsume was the Black freaking Cat of Alice Academy, high schoolers feared him when he was only ten years old!

"Have you been practicing on your own again?" Came Shisui's baby voice. Natsume wanted to roll his eyes at the condescension. The day he lost his skill from his previous life would be the day he told Imai Hotaru he thought her inventions were cool, aka never happening (especially since he lived in a different world now).

Unable to wriggle his way out, Natsume smiled mischievously to his younger twin who was eyeing the duo with an amused look by their older brother.

Natsume snapped his finger and immediately a burning smell filled the air as a light smoke wafted from Shisui's behind.

Screaming, Shisui immediately dropped Natsume and fanned his burnt bottoms.

"Now who taught you how to use jutsu already!"

Natsume only smirked and innocently batted is eyes up to his older cousin, "Jutsu? I'm only five, I don't even know what that means."

Let it be known that fire loved Natsume and Natsume loved fire, in this life and the next. His previous life couldn't handle the intensity of the power and it drained his life force bit by bit, but he was a Hyuuga then and an Uchiha now.

And Uchihas loved fire.

* * *

Natsume forgot what it was like to be surrounded by a bunch of snot nosed brats. During his term as principal of Alice Academy, he served with respect from all ages and had no problem getting what he wanted.

He would do the same here.

But as he sat patiently and Sasuke squirmed excitedly beside him, he also forgot what his previous bane of existence was.

Fan girls.

He couldn't escape them in any lifetime so it seemed.

As if fan girls with Alices wasn't scary enough, these fan girls were training to become ninjas. Natsume held in a shiver as he warily eyed his fellow students, the looks the girls were giving back scared him more than he would have liked to admit.

He agreed that being a ninja was insanely cool, however he knew that beyond (and maybe even within) the Konoha walls was a dark world, unkind to even those who were prepared for it. Natsume wondered how these children would turn out.

The man in the front of the room clapped his hands together, his scarred face framing a pleasant smile. "Hello class! My name is Umino Iruka, please call me Iruka-Sensei from now on. Welcome to the Ninja Academy, we expect you all to give these next few years all you can-"

"Sorry I'm late! The number one ninja and future Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, has arrived!"

Knocking down the door, in all her orange glory, was a girl Natsume had never seen before. His eye twitched (he should really get that checked out) at the long, blonde pig tails and screechy voice, all too familiar to his other bane of existence.

The idiotic smile on her face was too much like the one he saw everyday in his past life.

"Natsu," whispered Sasuke to his right, "why are you crying?"

Natsume blinked.

Indeed there were tears falling from his eyes. As he reached up to wipe away the wetness, he quietly whispered back, "I don't know."

But he did.

That stupid Uzumaki Naruto reminded him too much of his own stupid wife, Sakura Mikan.

* * *

ok i have no idea why writing this is so much easier than writing AGS! IDK MAN! this story has been floating around my head around the same time as AGS, and i chose to pursue AGS instead bc whY NOT! but here i am, back w this story. huh. oh well. we'll see what happens.

also that last bit was a surprise for me too, one of the reviews sort of cemented my idea and i decided to just go for it :~) heheh

also i really need to fix my sleep schedule its 5am and i havent slept all night (so excuse the typos pls love me) and i have finals this week hahahahahah


	4. Chapter 4

Natsume Not So Hyuuga

Wherein Mikoto gives birth to twins and Itachi is delightfully pleased to have two younger brothers; Fugaku is not amused.

* * *

 **THREE**

Twins.

He was going to have _twins_.

Well, not really him per se, rather his mother and father were having twins (though secretly Itachi thought it was mother putting in all the work, the twins were in her stomach afterall). Soon there will be two more little Uchiha's running around the clan compound and they're going to be _his_. Itachi never had a little brother, but sometimes Shisui liked to pretend Itachi was his little brother, so he had an inkling of how to be a big brother.

And he was going to be the best big brother ever.

The Clan Head family were surprised to be bringing an extra life into the world, but Itachi decided then and there at the roundness of his mother's stomach that he would love both babes with every inch of his body.

And when the twins came squealing out of his mother looking like little raisins, he would still love them very much.

"Welcome home, Sasuke and Natsume, there are a lot of people excited to meet you," he whispered into the dark tufts of Natsume's hair. Curious, inky eyes were the only response he got from Natsume (he figured his silence was a sign of his Uchiha blood) and a shrieking laughter from Sasuke.

* * *

While a second lease on life was by far extremely awesome, it was terribly boring when you were barely two years old and had a slight speech impediment. It was embarrassing—Natsume was the smartest person he ever knew (not to toot his own horn, but he was tooting his own horn) and while he was raised with a more modern dialect of Japanese, he didn't suddenly forget everything he'd ever learned.

He knew the words to say, he just didn't quite have full control over his body to communicate so.

"Natsu!" And there was his little brother who could speak even less than Natsume himself!

Closing his picture book to put away (it was for research on the language, truly! It's not like he thought the ninja artwork was cool or anything…), Natsume tilted his head at his younger twin. "Yes, Sasu?"

"'Tachi-Aniki is back, let's go play with him!" Translation: let's go bother him.

Why yes, Sasuke dearest, Natsume smiled to himself, that sounded like a grand plan. Having an older brother that was actually younger than him was odd, but Itachi was doting and patient. He allowed the twins to wreak havoc and excused it to their father as subtle training for the future.

(Natsume loved him very much.)

* * *

Sasuke was Not Happy whatsoever.

He already had to share Itachi with Shisui-baka (he didn't mind sharing with Natsume, twins are _supposed_ to share everything), and now he was sharing Natsume with the late kid? Not only was it improper of her for showing up late to the first day of Ninja Academy and causing a ruckus, she was a _girl_. A girl! If there was one thing Shisui-baka was right about, it was that girls were _awful,_ (that Yamanaka kept eyeing him like he was meat!). Then Iruka-Sensei had to go and tell the stupid girl to sit in the empty seat on the other side of Natsume. He didn't even remember that seat being empty in the first place!

He especially didn't like her because she made Natsume cry, and Natsume never, ever cried.

Though Natsume had wiped away all evidence of his tears by the time she sat next to him, the girl had been sending him odd glances all afternoon. While Natsume looked straight ahead and paid attention to Iruka-Sensei, but Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes off the girl. She needed to keep her grubby hands to herself and off his Natsume.

As lunch rolled around, Natsume immediately left the room, leaving an empty space between Sasuke and Naruto. Natsume never left Sasuke behind!

She whistled happily, as if she had nothing to do with Natsume fleeing (he was absolutely positive she had everything to do with him leaving!). She too stood and prepared to grab her lunch.

Sasuke stood abruptly, causing their connected desk to push forward noisily. Her pigtails nearly whipped his face as she turned towards his commotion.

"Are you alright?"

He hated her even more because she just had to be so pretty close up didn't she.

Sasuke pushed himself into her personal space and made sure his eyes looked menacing. "You keep away from my brother, you hear me? Natsume doesn't like girls with ugly pigtailed hair!" Well truth to be told, he didn't know that, but she didn't need to know!

She began to resort but seemed to pause as her baby blue eyes glazed over. Slowly, she asked, "Na-Natsume? Did you say his name was Natsume?"

Snootily, Sasuke raised his nose into the air and pointed his chin out. "Uchiha Sasuke and Natsume, sons of the Clan Head. I know everyone in the police force so I will find out if you're bothering my brother."

Naruto looked out the window and smiled softly, "He looks a lot like someone I once knew…" Her voice trailed off as she giggled to herself. Sasuke barely caught the last of her words; "…he probably would look just like that at six years old…always a heartbreaker."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her, he could tell immediately she was not going to be staying away from his brother. Thus with all the courage he could muster, he pointed an accusing finger at her, "Uzumaki, mark my words: we are officially rivals from this point on!"

She rolled her eyes and he bristled at the thought of her not taking him seriously. "Rivals for what? If you're talking about being number one ninja, that's non-negotiable—"

"For Natsume's love!" he wanted to stomp his feet at her thoughtlessness (but what did the word non-negotiable even mean?).

Luckily most of their classmates left the room for lunch and recess outdoors, because saying that aloud was far more embarrassing than it sounded in his head. It was even more embarrassing because the doors swung open to reveal Natsume himself.

 **END OF THREE**

* * *

hello it is i, i'M ALIVE! i will be updating AGS hopefully today/tonight as well :~) thank you to all who still have hope for me (lol)

as you can probs tell, we are going back and forth to different parts of the timeline, but that's just to give a lil more background on all the characters (specifically the uchiha family + how natsume changed them). there will be plot coming in very very soon (that is if my motivation permits it), so stay tuned!

drop a review if you want if not that's okay too

what to expect:  
-naruto/mikan shenanigans  
-natsume meeting the hyuugas  
-sasuke being a jealous baby  
-more shisui?  
and not in that order LOL

also oh god i am so sorry for the changes in tenses, i am a believer in revision after writing everything all out or else you'll never finish writing!


End file.
